


the right path

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Wine and Roses, Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david and twyla have a heart to heart after david wakes up from the yoga session in mutt's barn
Relationships: David Rose & Twyla Sands
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	the right path

**Author's Note:**

> set during s01e06 wine and roses
> 
> i found this in my google docs. it was written months ago and forgotten, and i figured i might as well post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first thing David notices when he wakes up is how well rested he feels. The second thing he notices is that he appears to be lying on the floor of a barn. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and stretches, his limbs slightly stiff from his makeshift bed.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” A cheerful voice chimes out from somewhere to his left.

David sits up with a startled gasp and turns in the direction of the voice, where he finds Twyla sitting cross-legged on a yoga mat. David blinks in confusion. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Twyla asks with a broad smile. 

“Uh… sure.” David’s voice is raspy from sleep, so he clears his throat. Twyla is back astonishingly quickly with a warm mug of tea. David hasn’t spent much time around Twyla one on one, and he feels awkward and uncertain of what to say. He doesn’t normally enjoy tea, but he takes a sip just to have something to do with his hands. It’s delicious and instantly makes David feel more relaxed. David wonders not for the first time if Twyla has some sort of magical powers. 

“Um, it’s good. Thanks.” David takes several more sips and allows the warmth of the tea to soothe the tension from his body. Twyla just smiles serenely. “Um…”

“You fell asleep during yoga,” she offers when David continues staring around the empty barn wordlessly. 

“Right, and uh…”

“It’s been at least an hour. We thought you might wake up when you finally rolled off of Jocelyn. You hit the floor pretty hard, but you just kept on snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” David says automatically and takes another long drink from his mug. 

“Okay.” Twyla flashes him another wide smile. “Anyway, after you rolled off Jocelyn, she was finally able to go home. And I’ve just been meditating until you woke up.”

“Mm, right, of course. I’ve been in your space long enough. I’ll go.” David drains his mug and moves to stand up, but Twyla interrupts.

“No, no! Stay as long as you like. Mutt’s out with some friends right now, so it’s just you and me, and I like the company.”

David’s first instinct is to leave anyway. David does _not_ like the company. He’s had enough company today, thankyouverymuch, and he’d very much like to crawl under his covers and be alone. But then he hesitates. Something about the friendly, open expression on Twyla’s face makes him feel welcome and at ease. David has been in a near constant state of anxiety for the past several days, so this sense of calm is extremely appreciated. He allows his body to relax again and remains seated. 

“We can talk if you like.” Twyla volunteers after several more moments of silence. 

David’s mind races, but he can’t seem to vocalize any of his thoughts. 

“It must be hard to have your life completely uprooted and move here where you don’t know anybody.”

“Yeah. Yes, it has been.” David nods emphatically. 

“I remember when my stepdad went to prison for the first time, and my mom was in the hospital with turkey flu, and I had to go live with my Aunt Sherry in Flin Flon, Manitoba for nine months. It was really difficult to be in a completely unfamiliar place, so I totally understand.”

“Yeah!” David exclaims, much too loudly. He clears his throat again and looks down at his empty mug. “I mean, yeah. I think I’m just… really lonely. And I don’t know what to do with my life now that I’m in Sch- um, now that I’m here. I feel so… superfluous, like there’s no use for me here.”

“What do you think your use is, David?” Twyla cocks her head to the side.

“I don’t know.” The question catches David completely off guard. “Uh, maybe my art gallery?”

“You feel you have value because of your gallery?” 

“Okay, no, when you put it like that… I- um… I’m valuable to my friends in the city, I guess?” David doesn’t believe the words even as they’re coming out of his mouth. “Not that any of them have bothered to contact me since we arrived here. I kinda wonder if…”

“If what?” Twyla gently prompts.

“I don’t know. Never mind.” David picks at a piece of lint on his pants and tries to avoid Twyla’s piercing stare. It’s like she can see directly into his soul. The words burst out of him unbidden — everything he’s been worrying about for days comes flying out all at once in a jumbled rush that leaves him breathless. “I wonder if they were ever my friends at all. If any of them even liked me, or if they just liked the money. If I only had monetary value to them — to everyone. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to run a gallery again — if that’s even a possibility now. Do I even matter at all without money? What even… What am I supposed to _do_ now? Who even am I?”

“You don’t think you have any value outside of your work or your money?” Twyla asks, and a surge of embarrassment courses through David. 

“No, I, of course. I mean, yes. I… I don’t know. I just don’t know anymore, Twyla.” David buries his face in his hands. Twyla doesn’t say anything. David finds the silence oddly comforting. David has spent his entire life surrounded by people who never allowed a moment to pass in silence. But right now, Twyla doesn’t try to fill the quiet with inane chatter, or worse, useless platitudes. It reminds him of Stevie in a way. Almost as if Twyla can read his mind — _can_ she? — she begins to speak.

“You aren’t alone here, David. You have your family. You have Stevie. There’s people who care about you, who enjoy spending time with you. You have value no matter if you’re in New York or in Schitt’s Creek and if you have money or if you don’t.”

David inhales a shaky breath. This town is completely without class, without taste or culture. It’s ugly and small and the people are crass. Except maybe… maybe that’s not entirely true. Maybe this town has more to offer than David thought. The corner of David’s mouth quirks up in a tentative half-smile, and Twyla beams in return. 

“You’re going to be alright, David. You’re on the right path.” 

And somehow… David believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
